


Can I Turn Back Time If I Play By The Rules?

by luthorthemyscira



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorthemyscira/pseuds/luthorthemyscira
Summary: When she steps out of the car she can see the looks of her parents. Her father’s face is filled with disappointment and worry, but her mother’s face it is blank like all emotions had been lost. She slowly walks closer to them and sees how her mom’s expression change. The blank face had turned into anger…-	You killed him…you killed him…it’s all your fault you did this to him...





	Can I Turn Back Time If I Play By The Rules?

Smoke slipped between parted lips, the cigarette rolled between her fingers. She looked at the time, she was late, but her brother could wait it was her car after all. She had taken the driving license because she wanted freedom, not act like a taxi driver and pick her brother up from baseball training but her parents seemed to have other plans. She raised herself up from the ground, brushed away leaves, needle and gravel from her red and black checkered flannel that was loosely hanging around her waist. She put her car key into the ignition and started the car. 

He left half an hour ago, that is what they say when she asks where he is. So, she sighs gets back into her car and drives home. But she isn’t met by the sight she used by, she is met by police cars standing in the driveway. When she steps out of the car she can see the looks of her parents. Her father’s face is filled with disappointment and worry, but her mother’s face it is blank like all emotions had been lost. She slowly walks closer to them and sees how her mom’s expression change. The blank face had turned into anger…

\- You killed him…you killed him…it’s all your fault you did this to him...

…

 

Nicole Haught woke up with a scream. Sweat was dripping from her forehead, her heart was racing, and teardrops was slowly traveling from her eyes and down her cheeks. It was her fault if only she hadn’t been so selfish so stupid then he would have still been alive. Her brother would have still been alive, in college surrounded by friends…following his dreams to be a professional baseball player. But Nicole stopped all of that, her selfish ways stopped all of that she killed him…she killed Calvin her own brother…

The dream doesn’t leave Nicole’s head all morning, it’s in the back of her mind when she drinks her usual cup of coffee, it’s in the back of her mind when she drives to work. It is there haunting her and taunting her…

When Nicole comes to work she sees Waverly and Jeremy, sitting down doing research on the Bulshar curse and she doesn’t greet Waverly as she usually does. Instead, she goes to her desk and buries herself in the paperwork Nedley had assigned her. The hour's pass, lunchtime comes and goes, and Nicole is still sitting there with her face down buried in paperwork. She can feel a headache coming but she decides to ignore it. The pain is something that can wait, she promised herself that she would try to help every human who lived in purgatory. She promised herself that she would play by the rules. Nicole can feel the headache becoming worse, the feeling of someone slowly pushing a finger into your head was gone and replaced by the feeling of her head being used as a whack-a-mole. She decides to ignore it again. Nicole doesn’t know how it happens, she feels herself falling, she hears someone screaming (she thinks it’s Waverly) and suddenly she is surrounded by emptiness and darkness…

Nicole doesn’t know for how long she’s gone. Suddenly she is sitting up, blinking trying to get her eyes used to the light again. 

\- Nicole? Are you okay? Waverly says, gently touching Nicole’s shoulder

\- It’s okay Waverly I am fine. Nicole says while stepping away from Waverly’s touch

\- Nicole, I think you should sit down for a while. Said Waverly

\- It’s okay I am fine. Answered Nicole once again

\- Are you sure baby, because you faint…

Nicole snapped…

\- I am fine, I said I am fine Waverly…can you just let me be…

Nicole watched as Waverly’s facial expression changed from worried to sad. Why was she so stupid? She had hurt Waverly. Why was she always hurting the people she loved? 

Nicole broke down…

Her body slowly sank to the floor, and tears filled her eyes. She had told herself that she would be the strong one, the rock to lean on, but even rocks break some time…

Nicole felt Waverly embracing her once again. This time she didn’t push Waverly away…this time she let Waverly hold her. 

She wasn’t okay…but she had friends and family to support her…


End file.
